legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P15/Transcript
(Scene opens with Brody and Dane as they try to make it back to the base despite being an injuried state) Brody: Come on dad... We can make it... Dane: I... I .... I can't Brody... Brody: Yes you can... You.... (Brody and Dane fall down) Brody:.... I'm sorry dad... Dane: Its okay Brody.... You've made me proud... You and Aiden both... I'm... Proud of you... Brody: Dad... please... Just hang... Just... (Brody starts to black out. However before he does he notices some figures heading toward him. Later Brody later awoke and found himself in bed. He looks confused) Lenius: Welcome Back. Brody: Lenius? What? Where am I? Lenius: You're back at base. You and your father were found in bad shape. Brody: *Sits up* DAD! WHERE IS HE?! HOW- Lenius: Calm down! Your father is all right. He's recovering as we speak. Brody: *Sighs with relief* That's good.... Wait. You said we were found. By who? (We see The E-10 and the Ninja Steel Rangers speaking with 3 people) Cloe: Wow Lambert! I wasn't expecting to see you! Lambert: Good to see you to miss Carter. Nagisa: Surprised to see you 3 here Soap: Well good thing we did come cause Brody might be dead other wise. Preston: Yeah we can't thank you enough for that. Calvin: Its great to see you guys to. We haven't seen you since our Christmas adventure. Marion: Why are you guys here if its all right to ask. Mason: Cloe's father head what happened to Daniel. Lambert: We offered to come give you a hand in rescuing him. Soap: It wasn't easy to get here though cause like California said they need everyone to fight the shadows. Jane: Hey if you guys can help us save Danny then I say glad to have you! (At that moment Brody comes in) Sarah: Brody! (The rangers rush over to Brody) Hayley: You okay? Brody: Muc better now. Is dad- Levi: He's all right. Lenius healed him up and Tommy took him to a hospital to help him heal. Brody: *Sighs* That's a relief.. Lambert: Good to see you again Brody. Brody: Same here Lambert. Glad your here to help. Lenius: Yes. Glad to see some back up from the Order. Cloe: Some good back up to. Soap was a member of Task Force 141, a group of elite soldiers. Lambert was the first Director of Third Echelon. Jane: And Mason worked in Black Ops! So you know he's good! (Seris enters the room) Seris: Alright, what'd I miss? (The others notice his voice change) Lenius: Seris, are you using a British accent? Seris: What? I always use it to be formal. Cloe: Aren't you American? Seris: British-American, thank you very much. Lambert: Ah so you'r Seris. *Shakes Seris' hand* Pleasure kid. Seris: Thank you sir. Cloe:.... Wow. That's.... Wow. Marion: He's like a whole new person. Masaru: Its almost scary how different he is... Nathan: Looks like I was right. He might be chilling out. Nagisa: Was that a pun? Lenius: So how will you guys help us if I may ask. Lambert: I'll provide technical support. I'll supply you guys with your objectives and missions. Soap and Alex will start taking these shadows where they can as well as help you guys out. Kotoko: Some extra eyes and man power! Awesome! Cloe: Yeah! Now we can finally start looking for- (Alarms start to go off) Lambert: What is that?? (Lenius goes over to a moniter where he sees a portal open. He sees Bwynraya step out, pistols in her hands) Lenius: Its the Shadow woman Bwynraya! David: Her again? That's a surprise. Jeniper: Looks like she wants to fight again. Cloe: Damn it! But we have to- Seris: Hey. One thing at time. Cloe:.... *Sighs* You're right... David: Come on. Let's not keep her waiting. Lambert: I'll keep an eye on things. Let you know if more Shadows are close. (The heroes head outside and meet Bwynraya as a few M.A stand with them) Bwynraya: Greetings heroes. Seris: Back so soon? Bwynraya: I told you I would wait for you to grow in power. It seems you all have. David: Well, this is about to be your last fight. Bwynraya: Trust me, you're not the first to say that. Seris: Neither are you. Bwynraya: Don't worry, I'll make sure to kill you swiftly. No pain will be brought on you. Brody: I say we end this now! (Bwynraya and the heroes prepare to attack each other) Bwynraya: Good luck hero-! (Suddenly, the soldiers are seen being impaled with throwing knives, falling to the ground before one is seen getting his throat violently slit open by a cloak figure.) Seris: What the!? Where did he come from!? (The killer uncloaks, revealing a black and gray Power Ranger.) Brody: What the hell?! Bwynraya: Oh no... ???: Well, am I late? Bwynraya: Specter... Specter: What's wrong Bwyn? You seem disappointed. Lenius: Where the hell did you get a Ranger? Specter: You can thank your precious Ninja Steel for that. I must say, all this power...It feels great. Levi: Did he just say Ninja Steel!? Specter: That's right. The Shadows have thank you Rangers for this gift. Cloe: You gotta be kidding me.... The Shadows have Rangers.... Bwynraya: Specter.... What is meaning this? Specter: What do you think? I'm here to show my new powers to the heroes. Bwynraya: Alkorin gave me the order to deal with the heroes. Specter: Yes well Andrak believed you needed some help. Bwynraya: *Growls* Seris: Looks like some disagreements with the Shadows.. David: Come on guys. Time to Morph. Ninja Steel Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! *Morphs* E-10: E-10!! *Morphs* Bwynraya: .... *Points pistols* We'll have a talk about this with Andrak later. Specter: That's your job Lieutenant. (Pulls daggers) Unlike you, I respect my superiors. (Bwynraya scowls) Specter: But enough talk, let's get this done! Seris: Agreed! (The heroes charge in toward Specter and Bwynraya. Seris creates ice daggers and exchanges blows with Specter as Lenius comes in to help by firing arrows at Specter. Brody, in his Lion Fire Armor mode joins to help Seris. The others are seen battling Bwynraya) (Bwynraya shoots her pistols at the heroes. Cloe's seen shooting at her, however her shots deflect off her) Cloe: Damn it! I can't hit her! *Dodges shot* WHOA! (Kotoko flies toward her tries to attack her with fast electric charged blows, but Bwynraya starts to dodge. Bwynraya sees above Masaru going for the attack. Bwynraya jumps in the air which causes Masaru to miss. The two look up at Bwynraya pulls her legs back and thrusts them forward, shooting bullets out of the guns in her shoes. Nagisa rushes up, creates an ice shield around to stop the bullets. (As Bwynraya lands, she sees Nathan and Jack prepare to attack. Bwynraya however pulls out the rife on her back and fires rapidly at them. Jack grabs Nate and uses his wind power to blow them out the way. Near by Soap is seen taking a rife with granade launcher attached to it and shoots one at her. The attack hits her and it explodes) Soap: That got her! David: Don't bet on it. (As the smoke clears, Bwynraya is seen unharmed) Soap: How the bloody hell??? David: She's got some shield. Even a punch from me isn't enough to break it. Juniper: How can we stop her? David: Let me get back to you on that. (Over with Seris and Brody they are still clashing blades with Specter) Specter: Tell me Ranger! How's your daddy!? Brody: Shut up! *Still swings* Seris: What he said! *Creates ice blade* Lenius: *Stars to aim* Just need a good shot... (Bwynraya keeps shooting at heroes, who can't get close with the amount she's shooting. She however notices Lenius about to shoot his arrow at Specter. She crouches, then using her gun shoes, shoots herself forward) (As Specter keeps block or dodging the attacks from Seris and Brody, he is pushed back by Seris. The two move out to the way a Lenius gets his shot) Lenius: See ya shadow! (Lenius fires his arrow. It looks about to hit. When Suddenly Bwynraya gets in front of him and stops the arrow thanks to her shield) Seris: No!! Specter: What do you think your doing? Bwynraya: Don't start thinking cause you have Ninja Steel you are unstoppable. You can still die. Specter: You think I need help with my new power? Bwynraya: Yes you do. You got power Specter. However, I have range and defense. Specter: Hmm.... I see you point there. Bwynraya: You attack, while I protect you. Specter: *growls* Fine. But this doesn't change anything between us. Bwynraya: Fine with me! (Specter scowls before Brody is seen approaching from behind. Specter then turns as Brody's sword swings toward him, grabbing the blade) Specter: You know it's not nice to interrupt a conversation. (Specter pulls the blade from Brody's hand before raising his dagger, ready for the kill) Lenius: No! (Lenius runs over to Specter, who turns and instead stabs Lenius in the gut, stunning him.) Specter: Geez Bwyn, you make these guys look hard to fight. Guess not though. Bwynraya: *growls* (Specter walks over to Lenius, dagger raised. However, his hand is seen getting frozen over as Seris approaches) Seris: Stay away from him! Specter: Make me motherfucker! (A group of M.A soldiers run over to guard Seris. Specter then glows with energy before yelling as he rushes the soldiers. One is seen being messily decapitated while another is disambowled with Specter's bare hands while the last one is seen being impaled through the neck as Specter violently cuts through his neck up to his jaw, disconnecting it from his head as Specter rises, covered in blood. Bwynraya is seen in disgust as Seris and the others are shocked by the sight) Cloe: What the hell!? Marion: *Tears up at the sight* Jack: That someone would have those powers to shit like this.... David: ... Hey Specter! (Seris and Specter turn their attention to David) David: *Glows with his red aura* Try me on for size. Bwynraya: Hm? Specter: Hehehehe.... If you wish to die that badly. All righty! As you wish! (Specter and David charge at each other. Specter takes his dagger goes for a swing which David drives under, and throws a powerful punch to Specter's gut which he feel) Specter: GAH! WHAT?!? Bwynraya: Specter you fool... *Points pistol* I told you- *Looks to left* What?! (Bwynraya sees an ice ball heading toward her, she shoots it and stops it. She sees Seris) Seris: Hey! Remember me bitch!? Bwynraya: The boy with the anger issues. You wish to me yourself again? Seris: Let's just say I've learned a bit last time we met. (Bwynraya feels herself get attack from behind as her shield protects her. She looks behind her and sees Cloe) Cloe: Like how to worked together with others. (Bwynraya looks around and sees the heroes all gathering together) Jane: Let's see how touch that shield of yours REALLY is! Bwynraya:.... *Looks at David and Specter* (Specter and David keep on fighting. Specter gets a few hits while David gets tons more) Specter: DAMN IT!! WHAT IS THIS!!? David: Don't think you can just steal power that doesn't belong to you and think you are match for us! (Specter again swings his dagger which David dodges. David starts to throw a rapid amount of punches and kicks at Specter. He hits Specter with an upper cut and launches Specter in the air. David jumps up to follow him) David: SERIS!! Seris: *Looks up* Huh!? (David catches up and prepares to throw a downward punch at Specter) David: FINISH HIM NOW!! (David throws his punch which strikes Specter. He starts falling toward the ground. Seris creates his ice blade and jumps up. Once he's in range, he swings. He slices Specter who screams in pain. Specter falls to the ground. David and Seris soon follow) David: *Looks at Seris* Seris: *Looks at David* (The two look at each other) Cloe: YES! THEY GOT HIM! Bwynraya:.... You idiot. (Bwynraya holds her hands out. Darkness charge in them, the darkness creates a pair of shotguns) Lexi: WHOA LOOK OUT!! (Bwynraya with amazing speed and aim, she fires her shotgun at all the heroes forcing them to move out the way or make a shield. Bwynraya works her way toward Specter. She throws one shotgun away and grabs Specter) Bwynraya: I warned you idiot! You should have listened to me! Now we must retreat! (Lenius gets up and looks at Specter as he turns and stands, showing that Specter's helmet cracked, exposing his face. Lenius sees this and is shocked) Lenius: (thinking) No, it can't be... Specter: Come on, I need to report back to Andrak! (Bwynraya scowls and opens a portal. She walks through as Specter turns back toward the heroes) Specter: This isn't over, you'll all be dead soon enough! (Specter runs through the portal as it closes. Seris then runs over to Lenius who has healed his stab wound) Seris: Lenius, are you alright? Lenius: Yeah...I'm fine. Seris: What's wrong? Lenius: Nothing, I'm just...thinking. Seris: Well, come on. Let's get back inside. Lenius: Alright. (Seris helps Lenius up as the heroes head back into HQ. It then cuts to Specter meeting with Andrak and Alkorin) Andrak: How did it go Commander? Specter: This Ninja Steel worked like a charm Captain. I held my own, but I was overwhelmed by a man named David. Alkorin: What happened? Specter: He stunned me my King. That's how Seris got me. Andrak: How did Bwynraya fair? Specter: Heh, weak as ever Captain. (Bwynraya then enters the room) Andrak: Speak of the devil... Alkorin: Bwynraya. I been waiting to here your report. Bwynraya: *Bows* Of course your majesty. But first, I must request that Captain Andrak be punished. Andrak: WHAT!?! Aklorin: On what grounds, lieutenant? Bwynraya: He disobeyed orders and sent Specter to interfere with me fight. Andrak: Only cause you would have- Alkorin: Be silent Andrak. Andrak: What?! Your majest you- Alkorin: I said.... Silent. Andrak:....... Alkorin: *To Bwynraya* Continue. Bwynraya: *Bows again* You had order me to deal with the heroes sir. I was more prepared this time. Despite their numbers, I could have handle them myself. Specter however... He came in ruined it. Specter: How the fuck did I ruin it?! Bwynraya: I WARNED you that, despite your new power, you were not invisible! And yet you ignored my warnings! You chose to engade the heroes head on rather then stay close to me so that I could keep you safe! *To Alkorin* I understand its important to test out Specter's power with the Ninja Steel, my lord. But if Andrak had not sent Specter to interfere, or at least, Specter listened to me, he wouldn't have been injuried and we would not have had to retreat. He let the power go to his head and payed for it. Specter: LIES!! SLANDER!! My king, don't believe a word from her mouth! She just cannot stand the fact she failed her first fight with the heroes! Andrak: If anything, SHE should be punished! Bwynraya: ME!? Andrak: You should have stayed and fought if you are so sure you could have won, miss, "Warrior of the Shadow Realm"! Bwynraya: And risk losing an ally, as well as an important member to our cause? After being overwelmed by ONE of those heroes, there's no way you would have survived the battle! Alkorin:......... (Alkorin stands up from his throne, the 3 high ranked shadows look at him) Alkorin: I made my choice. Bwynraya:.... Andrak:.... Specter:.... Alkorin:.... Bwynraya. Bwynraya: My lord? Alkorin: Your request for Andrak to be punished.... Is denied. Bwynraya: Wha- .... Huh? Andrak: HA!! Bwynraya: But my lord he- Alkorin: I do not care that he disobeyed orders. So long as the job got done, which was to test Specter's power, is done, he made do as he pleases. More over, Andrak have more then proven himself time and again. Andrak: *Smug* I live to serve. Specter: Yeah! You heard him bitch! Punish her my king! Bwynraya: .... *Sweats a little* Alkorin: No. She won't be punished. Andrak: Ahhh why!? Alkorin: Bwynraya is right that Specter did let the power go to his head. He must train with them more if he is to defeat the heroes next time. So. I will let this failure go this one time. But Bwynraya... Bwynraya: Your majesty? Alkorin: *Grabs her chin* You will do well to remember: Andrak is your superior. You will not complain his decision's again. Am I understood? Bwynraya:........ Y-Yes... Yes my lord. I understand my lord. It won't happen again. Alkorin: Good. (Alkorin returns to his throne. Bwynraya look over at Andrak and Specter. Though their faces can't be seen, she can tell how smug they look) Andrak: *In his mind* I guess we know who the king's TRUE favorite is. Alkorin: Now. All of you. Out. I must think of what to do next. Shadows: Yes my lord. (The 3 high ranked shadows leave as Alkorin is deep in though( Alkorin: Seris Lothare... David Johnson... You two... What is the two of you are hiding? *Chuckles* Look forward to what it is. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1